Just follow my lead
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: Theres a dance coming up soon, and an upperclassmen asks Maka to go with him, and much to Soul's disapproval, she says yes. But there is one problem. Maka doesn't know how to dance. When Soul shows her how, will new feelings emerge? DISCLAIMER


**YAYYYYYYY NEW STORY THAT SHALL REMAIN A ONE SHOT. SOMA. Soul's Pov. Set when they were 13.**

Me and Maka were reading the poster that was put up this morning.

_Shibusen is hosting The Night You Won't Forget dance on January 12. Food, fun, and music._

"Dances are so not cool." I said.

"I wouldn't know, I have only been to the Gala they had, and that escalated quickly." Maka said. Suddenly we were ambushed by our friends.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A DANCE? MAKA, YOU ARE SO LAME. I BET NO ONE WILL ASK YOU TO BE THEIR DATE!" Black Star howled. Maka looked down. I smacked him upside his head.

"Stop being a bastard." I said to him. Patty started to jump up and down.

"Lets all go! It will be sooo much fun! PLEASE!" she said.

"Okay." Tsubaki and Liz said.

"I guess." Said Kidd.

"Whatever." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Sounds like a great place for attention." Black Star.

"I'll pass." Maka said, walking away. I was about to run after her, but Kidd stopped me.

"Let her go. She will change her mind eventully." Kidd said. I nodded. The rest of us watched as Maka walked off.

We all were sitting in the living room of me and Maka's apartment later that night. Patty, Liz and Tsubaki were chatting about the dance. Me, Black Star, and Kidd just talked about anything but the dance. Maka was reading.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the dance?"

"About that…" Maka said putting her book down. "Someone kinda asked me." She said. Looking down shyly. We all were quiet.

"Who?" Liz asked. Maka started to play with the sting on her sweatshirt.

"Joey Usui." She said.

"YOU MEAN THE JOEY USUI!" Patty yelled.

"Isn't he a 3 star student?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded.

"He is super hot!" Liz added. I felt like I had gotten punched in the stomach.

"When did he ask you?" I asked.

"In the hall right after I left you guys. He gave me his number and asked me if I had a date to the dance, I said no, so he asked me." She said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Patty screamed shaking Maka.

"That I will think about it!" she yelled back. I was still pissed for some reason.

"Its probably just a prank." I said .

"Why would he be pranking Maka?" Liz asked.

"Who would want to go to a dance with a flat chested fat ankled girl like Maka?" I yelled. I got a confused look from Black Star, glares from the girls, and a look of disappointment from Kidd. Maka stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." She said.

"But it's dangerous." I said.

"Who would want me? I'm flat chested and fat ankled." She replied, then she left, slamming the door behind her. Black Star slapped me on the back.

"Smooth move." He said.

"Why did you say that."

"He is an upperclassman. I don't trust him." I said.

"Wait a sec." Liz said. "Soul, are you jealous?"

"NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!"I screamed. "IM JUST LOOKING OUT FOR HER. HE COULD BE A RAPIST FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

"Tell her that, not us." Liz said. Blair walked in.

"Who slammed the door?" she asked.

"Maka got mad at Soul and left." Black Star said. Then Maka's phone beeped. She had left it. Blair picked it up.

"HEY! You cant just read someone else's text messages!" I yelled, trying to get the phone.

"AWWWWW! How sweet. Some boy just texted her a love poem!"

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"A boy named Joey Usui. It says

_"I love how you're cute and sweet_

_Being with you would be a treat_

_Please give me 1 chance_

_And let me take you to the dance._

The girls awed, and I stuck my finger in my mouth and pretended to throw up.

"Looks like you have some competition." Blair said. "You love Maka, right Soul?" She asked.

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT. I JUST DON'T TRUST HIM!" I yelled.

No one believed me.

The night before the dance, Maka tapped on my shoulder. I turned to her. She was blushing.

"I said yes." She told me. "Can you help me with something?" She looked down.

"I am not doing your makeup." I said.

"That's not it." She said. Her blush darkened. "Can you teach me how to dance?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"So… no?" I thought about it.

"Fine, I will show you." I stood up and moved the coffee table. Blair was out somewhere, so it was only me and Maka. I stood where the table had been.

"Well, come on." I said impatiently. She walked over to me. I pulled out the laptop and put on some music like what we danced to in my mind. I grabbed her waist hesitantly, and she put her hand on my shoulder. We held the other hands.

"Just follow my lead." I said as we started to move.

"Thank you, Soul. I know you don't trust Joey." She said as we danced.

"Maka, I didn't mean what I said the other day." I said.

"Then why did you say it? I was really hurt." She said.

"I know Maka. I felt bad, but you know I don't trust Usui. I don't want you to get hurt." I said

"Really?" She asked.

"You're my meister, and my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt by some random guy we barely know." I told her. She looked down.

"You know Maka." I said leaning in a little closer to her face. "Even though you have no boobs, and fat ankles, you're really cute. Not my type, but still cute." I said. She blushed. I then saw it. Her emerald green eyes, her pale, flawless face, her smile, everything I could see was beautiful. And tomorrow, she would be dancing with another guy. We spun and danced until the song stopped. We let go of each other and looked down awkwardly. Then she hugged me and whispered thank you. That night I lied in bed with one thought. I am falling for Maka Albarn.

The day of the dance. Maka was in her room getting ready. Blair offered to help her. I had my tux on, waiting for Maka to come out of her room looking like a cat. 5 minutes later Maka came out. She was wearing a black knee length spaghetti strap dress and back ballet flats. The dress fitted to her body. Her hair was down.

"You're going to catch flies, Soul." Blair said. Me and Maka both blushed. We got to the school. We went inside, and Maka met up with Joey. I watched the two dance and talk. It made my heart sink. I wanted to chop off his head. I finally got fed up and walked outside for some air. Then I saw Joey and Maka run to the side of the building, hand in hand. I followed them. They started making out like animals. He pushed her up against the wall. Then he kissed her cheek, then trailed down to her neck, then her chest. I couldn't control myself. I marched up to them, yanked him off of Maka and punched him in the face. I punched him so many times I lost count. I grabbed his shirt, got in his face and growled.

"Stay away from Maka!" Kidd and Black Star pulled me off of him. The girls came running out of the building.

"Wow Soul, you take cheating seriously." Liz said.

"Cheating?"

"Yeah, when Maka went to the bathroom, he came out here with some other girl." That was when I got a good look at the girl's face, and saw that she wasn't Maka.

"Wow Soul. You really kicked his ass." Maka said. She hugged me. "Thanks."

"Yeah, hehe, no one cheats on my best friend. It's not cool."


End file.
